


sappy

by Ochuey



Series: Kuroo/Tsukishima fluff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Studying, barely there chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochuey/pseuds/Ochuey
Summary: Tsukki takes a break from studying





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer of Tsukki being waaaaay sappier than Kuroo, but bc he's a little booger he doesn't let it show. this is literally just the fluff produced from me avoiding my chemistry notes ((do you see the proJECTION HAHAH SWEATS))). also, HC that Kuroo has hella piercings is my fave and Tsukki letting his hair grow out a lil more so that his curls pop??? /swoon/

“It’s higher because it dips into the core electrons instead of just the valence ones”

Tsukishima stares at the electron configuration and period table in front of him, burning a hole through it through sheer willpower alone. Or at least, he makes the attempt.

Kuroo watches him through fond eyes, letting out a low chuckle and ruffling Tsukishima’s hair affectionately.

“It only gets harder from here, so you might as well enjoy it while you can” he teases.

Tsukishima shifts his glare to the man currently leaning against him as he sits at his desk. “Wow, that makes this so much more bearable.” His tone is so dry that any outsider would assume he might have been upset.

It’s the contrary of course. More than anything, Kuroo’s presence while he struggled through his chemistry notes was a welcome one.

They were supposed to be going out to a movie tonight, but when Tsukishima was the one to try to postpone due to an upcoming test, Kuroo offered to just stay in and have a study date. Yet, all Kuroo has done while Tsukishima studied was lay in his bed and watch videos on his phone. When Tsukishima let out a frustrated groan for the fourth time, he finally got up and explained the topic to him.

Now, Tsukishima knew Kuroo was smart. He was going through college _debt free_ from his scholarships for Pete’s sake, but he didn’t realize how natural it was to him. Not only did he remember material from his first year well into his third, but he also knew it well enough to explain it in a variety of ways in hopes that one would click with Tsukishima.

It honestly threw Tsukishima off a little.

On the one hand, he was extremely grateful to be starting to grasp the concepts, and on the other hand he was finding himself distracted by his boyfriend. His smart, attentive, patient boyfriend.

Kuroo was dressed to go out; snug jeans, black boots, t-shirt with a loose cardigan on. He had all his earrings in too, and lord was it so very distracting.

Okay, focus. Tsukishima lets out a breath and shakes his head a little, as if to clear his mind.

Kuroo has other plans, “Kei, your hair is getting long” He twirls a piece a golden lock at the nape of Tsukishima’s nape. Tsukishima lets out an involuntary shiver.

“Yeah, haven’t had the time to cut it.”

Kuroo lets out a hum. His fingers gently run through the rest of Tsukishima’s hair and while he’d like to pretend to be bothered, he really couldn’t. The light scraping of nails felts too good, too comforting.

Tsukishima gave up on trying to focus and leans back in his chair, letting his eyes shut. Kuroo takes this as his cue to move behind him and gently massage his head through the thick, soft curls.

They remain in silence, just the ticking of the wall clock indicating any time is passing.

Tsukishima is lost in the sensation of Kuroo’s fingers in his hair when he feels them come to a stop. He cracks his eyes open slowly to be met directly with Kuroo’s stare.

Neither of them say anything, just content to be staring into each other’s eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsukishima felt that if this was a scene in a movie, he’d scoff at how cheesy it was. However, all he could focus on was the golden brown eyes staring at him like he was the best thing he’s ever seen.

His.

Tetsurou Kuroo was his boyfriend.

He was Tetsurou Kuroo’s boyfriend.

How in the world did he manage to be in a relationship with such a warm, open soul when he was such a salty little thing himself? It was mind boggling.

However, he couldn’t deny the reality of the situation.

He was so very in love with Tetsurou.

If Tsukishima thought all these things, and even more sappier thoughts than even Kuroo himself, well no one but him had to know. Even though Kuroo might be close to figuring it out.

Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. No rush, no real pressure, a mere brushing of lips. But it was enough to be content at the moment, for a light blush to spread across the bridges of their noses and tips of their ears.

Tsukishima smiles warmly, leaning in once more.

 


End file.
